Heenim Fighting!
by scarv
Summary: Heenim will have his first solo fan meeting and he is nervous. 83LINE. Heeteuk. Teukchul


**TITLE : Heenim Fighting!**

 **PAIRING : HeeTeuk / TeukChul/ 83LINE**

 **Disclaimer : Teuk and Heenim aren't mine, T^T**

 **Warning : -**

* * *

 _Drrt Drrt_

Leeteuk was in a middle of a discussion with the PD of I Can See Your Voice and the other 2 MCs, Kim Bum Soo and Yoo Se Yeon when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that there was an incoming call from someone. Curious who it is, he took out his phone and saw the caller name.

 _Heechul?_ He tilted his head when he saw the name. He excused himself from the other and went to the corner, somewhere with fewer people and answer his phone.

"Heenim?"

'Teukieee~' Heechul answered from the other line and make Leeteuk chuckled a little.

"Yes Heenim. _Wae_?"

' _Ani_ ~ Are you busy Teuk?'

"Hmm.." Leeteuk glanced at his MCs partner and the PD, weighing between should he rejoin the discussion, or continue talking with Heechul. But this is Heechul, even though it was a usual thing Heechul calling him out of nowhere just to talking, his instinct told him there was something bugging his 83 line _chingu_ right now. And member always comes first on Leeteuk dictionary, also technically it was a break time, so he decided to continue his phone with Heechul. "Nope. Wait.. Shouldn't you go to the Beijing now?" Leeteuk asked Heechul when he remembered that it was the date for Heechul to go to Beijing for his first solo fan meeting.

'Yes.. Actually, I'm at the airport, waiting for boarding.'

"Oh.." Leeteuk nodded his head. "So why are you calling me? Do you need something?"

'I just..' Heechul sighed. 'I.. I don't know, but suddenly I felt so nervous Teukie ah..'

"What?" Leeteuk laughed when he heard Heechul's reason. "Are you serious? _Uri_ diva Kim Heechul? Nervous?"

'Yah! Stop laughing!' Leeteuk sure the diva must be pouting now. 'I'm serious Jungsoo! I'm very nervous now...' He paused. 'And I felt.. lonely?'

Leeteuk stops his laugh and smiled softly heard Heechul's confession. "Heechul ah.. Don't worry.. You will be fine. Just be your usual self, and I'm sure you will be okay~ You're the space big star Kim Heechul right? Also you always have your petal, don't you go there to meet them? You won't be alone, they will welcome you with pleasure."

'But I can't help it, I'm still worried..' Heechul whined a little, though he felt less nervous after listening to Leeteuk's words. Or maybe he just need to listen to his leader's soothing voice. That's why he had an urge to call Leeteuk.

Leeteuk chuckled softly. "It's humane Chullie ah. Hey, our member will always cheer for you too. We will always hope the best for you."

'How about you?'

"Hmm?"

'Will you cheer for me too?'

"Me? Of course Heenim. As your leader I always so proud of you. As your friend I will also cheer for you, I'll pray, I wish your first fan meeting will be a success, will go smoothly. Aren't you always want to do fan meeting like this? It's your dream. So, don't need to worry too much, okay? You have our support."

'Hmm.. Okay Jungsoo.. I try my best.' Leeteuk can felt Heechul's smile in his voice.

"Leeteuk sshi!" Leeteuk hasn't been able to answer Heechul, when one of the staff come and call him. "The break is almost over, we need you back to the stage."

"Ah yes! A moment please." Leeteuk answered while bowing his head.

'Yah! You said you aren't busy!' Heechul scolded him.

"I wasn't.." Leeteuk defended himself. "I was on my break time."

'But still.. You should tell me if you were on your schedule. I won't bugging you with my silliness.'

"It's not a problem Chullie ah, and your nervousness isn't silly! It's normal. And my Heenim always comes first."

Heechul laughed. 'You're so cheesy sometimes~'

 **"Leeteuk sshi!"** That staff calling him again. Leeteuk sighed.

"Heenim I have to go.. Sorry.."

' _Arasseo_.. Thank you Jungsoo yah..'

"You're welcome Heechul ah.. Oh! And Heenim.."

'Yes?'

"Have fun! Just make sure you're happy, because when you're happy, you can bring happiness to the other."

'I know calling you is the right thing to do Jungsoo.. Thanks a lot Teukie, I will hug you if you're here..'

 **LEETEUK SSHI!**

"Yes!"

Heechul laughed. 'Go Teuk, I don't want you to be scolded because of me. Thank you Jungsoo.'

"Anything for you~ Heenim Fighting! Have a safe trip~ _Annyeong_ ~" Then Leeteuk ends the call and ran back to the stage.

 ***END***

* * *

Done! Yay! ^o^

Congrats to Heenim for his first fan meeting~ Though I'm not sure the diva ever felt nervous, lol

Another Heeteuk because my craving for them is increasing more and more each day, basically it's just a drabble, hoho~ and it's a phone conversation.. :3

Dan kali ini ga bulis di bahasa indo gegara langsung nulis pake bahasa inggris, di aff , mau ngetik lagi di bahasa indo koq males.. XD~

Read and Review yaaa~ tengkyu :*


End file.
